06 Grudnia 2008
left|thumb|50x50px 05:30 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 58, Genialny plan (Watch Over Me ep. 58, The best laid plans); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006) 06:05 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 59, Karty na stół (Watch Over Me ep. 59, Cards on the table); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006) 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny 08:35 Hurtownia książek; magazyn 09:00 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:30 Siódme niebo, ser. IX - Papier czy plastik, odc. 12 (Paper or plastic?); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); 10:15 Śmiechu warte - odc. 640; program rozrywkowy 10:40 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 10/18 - W imieniu Rzeczypospolitej - txt.str.777; serial TVP 11:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1728; teleturniej muzyczny 12:10 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Dobre, bo kozie 12:30 Szkoda gadać - odc. 47; program rozrywkowy 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Od słów do głów - odc. 3; magazyn 13:20 300 % normy - rozwiązanie konkursu - 13 13:25 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 7/13 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:15 Świąteczna historia (Christmas Shoes) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:50 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Trondheim ( studio ) 16:00 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Trondheim ( I seria ) 16:50 Teleexpress - w przerwie transmisji 17:55 Mamy MAMY - podglądamy - odc. 12; felieton 18:05 Mamy MAMY - odc. 9; reality show 19:00 Wieczorynka - Myszka Miki i przyjaciele - Miki na przechadzce, odc. 31 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Nieustraszeni bracia Grimm (The Brothers Grimm) - txt.str.777 113'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania, CZECHY (2005) 22:25 Męska rzecz... - Antidotum (Nine Lives (Unstoppable)) 92'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2004) 00:05 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 00:35 Kino nocnych marków - Skazany na wolność (Levity) 96'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, USA (2003) 02:15 Dwa odcienie błękitu (Two Shades of Blue) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 04:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|50x50px 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - WOW - WOW, super WOW 2/13 (WOW); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1992) 06:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:00 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:30 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Wołanie" (Magdalena Zawada) 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 620; serial TVP 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 181 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 182 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 348 Szczęśliwy wypadek; serial TVP 10:30 Nie tylko dla pań - Straszne śluby (Wedings from Hell 2006) - txt.str.777 45'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:15 XVI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Autorów Zdjęć Filmowych - Plus Camerimage 2008 (5) 11:25 Gwiazdy w południe - Biały Kieł 2 - Legenda białego wilka (White Fang 2 - Myth of the White Wolf) kraj prod.USA (1994) 13:20 Święta wojna - Wioska Katowice (312); serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1577 - txt.str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 995 Dzielna Marcysia; telenowela TVP 15:10 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - Klasyka ; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:05 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - Lata 70 ; widowisko rozrywkowe 17:00 Duże dzieci - (87); talk-show 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Fort Boyard - prolog - txt.str.777; reality show 19:10 Fort Boyard - (13); reality show 20:10 Dublerzy - odc. 1/4 - txt.str.777; serial TVP 21:05 Kabaretowa sobota w Dwójce - Kabaret Neo - Nówka - Same hity i jeden śmieszny skecz ; program rozrywkowy 22:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Clementine (Clementine) 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004); 23:45 Kulisy talk - show Moniki Richardson - Czego nie widać ; felieton 23:50 Słowo na niedzielę 24:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (52) 00:30 Panorama 00:45 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - konkurs 00:50 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Kasjerzy czy kasiarze (Scorched) 90'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 02:25 Hity na czasie - 2008 (1) - Płock; program muzyczny 03:05 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:10 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|50x50px 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:16 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:30 25 - lecie przyznania nagrody Nobla Lechowi Wałęsie - "Solidarność dla przyszłości"; STEREO 12:03 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Ekspres Solidarności; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:47 25 - lecie przyznania nagrody Nobla Lechowi Wałęsie - "Solidarność dla przyszłości"; STEREO 13:08 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:55 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:53 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:01 Serwis info - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:00 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:54 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Ekspres Solidarności; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:19 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 00:46 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 01:13 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:27 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:46 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:11 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:14 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|50x50px 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Kapitan Flamingo - odc. 14, serial animowany, Kanada 2006 6:45 Yin Yang Yo! - odc. 14, serial animowany, USA 2006 7:15 Action Man A.T.O.M. - odc. 11, serial animowany, Francja 2005 7:45 Action Man A.T.O.M. - odc. 12, serial animowany, Francja 2005 8:15 Hugo - program dla dzieci 8:45 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9:15 Ewa gotuje - odc. 40, magazyn kulinarny, Polska 2008 9:45 Odlotowy prezent gwiazdkowy - komedia obyczajowa, Kanada, USA 2000 12:15 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 12:45 Czarodziejki - odc. 124, USA 2003-2004 13:45 Fabryka gwiazd - Gala - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 15:45 Śnięty Mikołaj - komedia, USA 1994 17:45 Agentki - Paparazzi, czyli naga prawda - odc. 10, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich - odc. 302, serial komediowy, Polska 2008 20:00 Jak oni śpiewają - Finał Polska 2008 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie programu) 23:00 Ladykillers, czyli zabójczy kwintet - komedia kryminalna, USA 2004 1:10 Dziewczyny Playboya - program erotyczny 2:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 3:00 Boks - Gala w Las Vegas 5:55 Zakończenie programu 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 8:00 Turbo Ring - teleturniej, Polska 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1047-1050, Polska 2008 13:15 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - Finał 14:50 Siłacze 10 - Strongman - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Brzydula - odc. 41-45, Polska 2008 18:00 Milionerzy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania - Pechowa wysypka - odc. 103, Polska 2008 20:35 Godziny szczytu - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1998 22:35 Wywiad z wampirem - horror, USA 1994 0:50 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 1:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:10 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 3:10 Telesklep - magazyn 3:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|50x50px 5:05 Lalola - odc. 32, Argentyna 2007 5:55 Historia z domku na prerii - film obyczajowy, USA 2000 7:50 Beverly Hills 90210 - odc. 5, USA 1993-1994 8:50 Przygody w siodle: Wymarzony koń - film familijny, Australia 2005 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 12:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 VIP - program kulturalny 13:30 mała Czarna - talk-show 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - mecz: AZS UWM Olsztyn - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 16:55 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 17:55 4 Discovery - Smoki. Urzeczywistniona fantazja - odc. 2, film dokumentalny, USA 2004 19:00 Galileo - odc. 73, program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Tora! Tora! Tora! - dramat wojenny, USA, Japonia 1970 23:00 Nowa generacja - program rozrywkowy 00:15 Cooler - komediodramat, USA 2003 2:25 Skrzydła - odc. 10, serial komediowy, USA 1992-1993 2:55 Liga najgłupszych dżentelmenów - komedia, Hiszpania 2003 4:40 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 5:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|50x50px 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1175; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1176; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1177; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1178; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1179; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Porozmawiaj z... - List do Świętego Mikołaja; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Od słów do głów - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Pierścień i Róża - Jestem twoja, tylko twoja odc. 5; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Gdzie przyszłość przeszłości czapkuje; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Czesław Niemen i Aerolit - Sopot '74; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Korek; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 973* - Co by było gdyby?; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 1. Trentino - Alto Adige. Górska Garda (5); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 44. Studencki Festiwal Piosenki - koncert laureatów; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 342 Śmiertelna choroba; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Wiktor Moszczyński (Londyn - Wielka Brytania); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - Samiec nad samcami; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 13/13 - Szkoła; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Magazyn przechodnia - Zęby; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:05 Historia świąteczna o rosochatym włóczędze; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Szkoła podstawowa czyli wykształciuchy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 603; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 13 - Królewska rakieta! (Le petit Roi Macius, Une fusee Royale ep. 13); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 38* - Złoty deszcz; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Cudze szczęście; film obyczajowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 300 % normy - odc. 21; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 300 % normy - odc. 22; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Literacka Nagroda Europy Środkowej Angelus 2008; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 603; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 13 - Królewska rakieta! (Le petit Roi Macius, Une fusee Royale ep. 13); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:55 Ranczo - odc. 38* - Złoty deszcz; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Szkoła podstawowa czyli wykształciuchy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Studio Polonia - Najnowsza książka polskiej alpinistki i himalaistki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 973* - Co by było gdyby?; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Cudze szczęście; film obyczajowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|50x50px 06:10Incantesimo 9 06:30Sabato & Domenica 09:35SETTEGIORNI Settimanale di Approfondimento 10:25Aprirai 10:35Appuntamento al cinema -Che tempo fa 10:40Tuttobenessere 11:30Occhio alla spesa 12:00La prova del cuoco 13:30TELEGIORNALE 14:00Easy Driver 14:30Lineablu 16:15Dreams Road 17:00Tg1 17:10A sua immagine 17:40Tg1 L.i.s. 17:45Passaggio a Nord-Ovest 18:50L'eredità 20:00TELEGIORNALE 20:30Rai Tg Sport 20:35Affari Tuoi 21:30Serata d'Onore - Lirica 23:50Tg1 23:55Applausi 00:35Tg1 Notte 00:45Che tempo fa 00:50Estrazioni del Lotto 00:55Appuntamento al cinema 01:00Sabato Club 02:30RAINOTTE 03:00FILM-White Oleander 04:45TELEFILM-Aeroporto Internazionale 05:15Superstar 05:50Agenzia RiparaTorti left|thumb|50x50px 06:10Tg2 Sì Viaggiare 06:20L'avvocato Risponde 06:30Inconscio e Magia 06:45Mattina in famiglia 07:00Tg2- Mattina 08:00Tg2-mattina 09:00Tg2-mattina 09:30Tg2-mattina L.i.s. -Meteo 2 10:00Tg2-mattina 10:15Sulla via di Damasco 10:45QUELLO CHE Spazio settimanale di approfondimento 11:25Aprirai 11:35Mezzogiorno in famiglia 13:00Tg2 13:25Dribbling 14:00Scalo 76 17:10Sereno Variabile 18:00Tg2 -Meteo 2 18:10TELEFILM-The District 19:00X Factor - I casting 19:35TELEFILM-Friends 20:00Piloti 20:25Estrazioni del lotto 20:30Tg2 21:05TELEFILM-Cold Case - Delitti irrisolti -Ricordi di guerra 22:40Sabato Sprint 23:20Tg2 23:30Tg2 - Dossier 00:15Tg2 - Storie. I Racconti Della Settimana 01:00Tg2 Mizar 01:30Tg2 Motori 01:50X Factor - I casting 02:20Meteo 2 02:25Appuntamento al cinema 02:30RAINOTTE -Il mio 68 02:50Il Caffè 03:45Cercando Cercando 04:10Gli Opinionisti 04:15NET.T.UN.O. - Network per l'Università Ovunque 05:00Affetti e relazioni interpersonali 05:45Quarto Potere 05:50Videocomic left|thumb|50x50px 07:00Bear nella grande casa blu -Drago 08:00Il videogiornale del Fantabosco 08:45Il mondo di Stefi 08:55I giorni dell'Avvento 09:00RaiEdu- Tv talk 10:30RaiEdu- Art News 11:00Tgr I Nostri Soldi 11:15Tgr Estovest 11:30Tgr Levante 11:45Tgr Italia Agricoltura 12:00Tg3- Rai Sport Notizie -Meteo 3 12:25Tgr Il Settimanale 12:55Tgr Bellitalia 13:20Tgr Mediterraneo -Appuntamento al cinema 14:00Tg Regione -Tg Regione Meteo 14:20Tg3 -Tg3 Pixel -Meteo 3 14:50Tgr Ambiente Italia 15:50Tg3 Flash L.i.s. 15:55Sabato Sport -Sportabilia 16:10Calcio: Magazine Champions League 16:35Pallanuoto maschile: Campionato italianoTufano Posillipo - Pro Recco 17:05Calcio a 5 : Campionato italiano 18:1090' Minuto Serie B 18:55Meteo 3 19:00Tg3 19:30Tg Regione -Tg Regione Meteo 20:00Blob 20:10Che tempo che fa 21:30Speciale Ballarò 23:30Tg3 23:45Tg Regione 23:50Un giorno in Pretura 00:50Meteo 3 00:55Tg3 01:05Tg3 Agenda Del Mondo 01:20Tg3 Sabato Notte 01:35Appuntamento al cinema 01:40RAINOTTE left|thumb|50x50px 06:00 PRIMA PAGINA 07:55 TRAFFICO 07:57 METEO 5 08:00 TG5 - MATTINA 08:50 LOGGIONE 09:30 AMICI LIBRI 10:00 SUPERPARTES 10:40 MAURIZIO COSTANZO SHOW 13:00 TG5 13:39 METEO 5 13:40 SUPERMERCATO -- UN SEGRETO PER IL NONNO 14:10 AMICI 15:30 VERISSIMO 18:50 CHI VUOL ESSERE MILIONARIO 19:44 ANTICIPAZIONE TG5 19:45 CHI VUOL ESSERE MILIONARIO 20:00 TG5 20:30 METEO 5 20:31 STRISCIA LA NOTIZIA 21:10 TITANIC - 1 TEMPO 22:10 TGCOM 22:11 METEO 5 22:12 TITANIC - 2 TEMPO 00:50 NONSOLOMODA - globish news 01:20 TG5 01:50 METEO 5 01:51 STRISCIA LA NOTIZIA 02:30 MEDIA SHOPPING 02:44 SLEEP MURDER - 1 TEMPO 03:44 TGCOM 03:45 METEO 5 03:46 SLEEP MURDER - 2 TEMPO 04:17 MEDIA SHOPPING 04:29 TG5 -NOTTE 04:59 METEO 5 05:00 OTTO SOTTO UN TETTO -- E' NATA UNA STELLA 05:27 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 05:30 TG5 -NOTTE 05:59 METEO 5 left|thumb|50x50px 06:50 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIASHOPPING 06:55 TEODORO E L'INVENZIONE CHE NON VA -- PILOTI DILETTANTI 07:10 GARFIELD E I SUOI AMICI -- VENDETTA DI BINKY/ RE DEGLI SCHERZI 07:25 I PUFFI -- GLI ORECCHINI MAGICI 07:35 BABY LOONEY TUNES -- GIOCARE PER GIOCO 07:50 TOM & JERRY KIDS -- GIORNATA DEL VAMPIRO/ GATTAPACHE 08:05 BRATZ -- LA SIGNORA FORTUNA 08:20 LE AVVENTURE DI JIMMY NEUTRON --L'INVASIONE DEI PANTALONI - I PARTE 08:40 IMBARCHIAMOCI IN UN GRANDE VIAGGIO -- BOUGAINVILLE E IL PACIFICO 09:05 MERMAID MELODY PRINCIPESSE SIRENE -- LA BUFERA DI NEVE 09:35 MOSTRI E PIRATI -- L'ABISSO DI SMERALDO 09:50 TRANSFORMERS -- OGGETTI SMARRITI 10:15 YU-GI-OH GX -- VIAGGIO INTERDIMENSIONALE 10:40 BERNARD 43 10:45 UNA PUPA IN LIBRERIA -- A CACCIA DI STIVALI 11:20 V.I.P. -- VAL NELLO SPAZIO 12:25 STUDIO APERTO 12:58 METEO 13:00 STUDIO SPORT - ANTICIPAZIONI 13:02 STUDIO SPORT 13:35 TGCOM 13:37 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 13:40 LA VITA SECONDO JIM -- PARTOFOBIA 14:10 LAST ACTION HERO-L'ULTIMO GRANDE EROE - 1 TEMPO 15:07 TGCOM 15:10 METEO 15:12 LAST ACTION HERO-L'ULTIMO GRANDE EROE - 2 TEMPO 16:45 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 16:50 HANNAH MONTANA/ MILEY CYRUS: BEST OF BOTH WORLDS CONCERT... - 1 TEMPO 17:26 TGCOM 17:29 METEO 17:31 HANNAH MONTANA/ MILEY CYRUS: BEST OF BOTH WORLDS CONCERT... - 2 TEMPO 18:28 STUDIO APERTO - ANTICIPAZIONI 18:30 STUDIO APERTO 18:58 METEO 19:00 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 19:05 BERNARD 19:10 I FLINTSTONES - 1 TEMPO 20:07 TGCOM 20:10 METEO 20:12 I FLINTSTONES - 2 TEMPO 21:00 MAMMA HO PRESO IL MORBILLO - 1 TEMPO 21:57 TGCOM 22:00 METEO 22:02 MAMMA HO PRESO IL MORBILLO - 2 TEMPO 23:10 REWIND - ANTEPRIMA 23:20 REWIND 00:40 STUDIO SPORT 01:05 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 01:15 SHOPPING BY NIGHT 01:40 MARATONA: "SVITATI A BORDO" -- L'AEREO PIU' PAZZO DEL MONDO 3 - 1 TEMPO 02:42 TGCOM 02:45 METEO 02:47 MARATONA: "SVITATI A BORDO" -- L'AEREO PIU' PAZZO DEL MONDO 3 - 2 TEMPO 03:15 MARATONA: "SVITATI A BORDO" -- IL SOMMERGIBILE PIU' PAZZO DEL MONDO - 1 TEMPO 03:55 TGCOM 03:58 METEO 04:00 MARATONA: "SVITATI A BORDO" -- IL SOMMERGIBILE PIU' PAZZO DEL MONDO - 2 TEMPO 04:45 STUDIO SPORT 05:10 LOIS & CLARK: LE NUOVE AVVENTURE DI SUPERMAN -- PROFUMO INCANTATORE 05:50 CLASSE DI FERRO -- OPERAZIONE SIMPATIA left|thumb|50x50px 06:00 TG4 - RASSEGNA STAMPA 06:15 VITA DA STREGA -- MIAGOLIO DEL GATTO 06:45 MEDIA SHOPPING 07:00 MEDIA SHOPPING 07:15 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 07:20 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 07:25 LE STAGIONI DEL CUORE - 10 puntata 09:40 VIVERE MEGLIO 11:00 ANTEPRIMA CUOCHI SENZA FRONTIERE 11:30 TG4 - TELEGIORNALE 11:38 VIE D'ITALIA - NOTIZIE SUL TRAFFICO 11:40 CUOCHI SENZA FRONTIERE 12:40 PIANETA MARE 13:25 ANTEPRIMA TG4 13:30 TG4 - TELEGIORNALE 13:54 METEO 13:58 TG4 - TELEGIORNALE 14:00 FORUM: SESSIONE POMERIDIANA DEL SABATO 15:00 POIROT: DIARIO DI UN ASSASSINO - 1 TEMPO 15:53 TGCOM 15:56 METEO 15:58 POIROT: DIARIO DI UN ASSASSINO - 2 TEMPO 17:00 MONK -- IL SIG. MONK E LA RIUNIONE DI CLASSE 18:00 DOCUMENTARIO -- IL SELVAGGIO MARE DEL NORD 18:50 ANTEPRIMA TG4 18:55 TG4 - TELEGIORNALE 19:19 METEO 19:23 TG4 - TELEGIORNALE 19:35 WALKER TEXAS RANGER -- FURIA CIECA 21:30 WALLANDER -- PRIMA DEL GELO - 1 TEMPO 22:40 TGCOM 22:43 METEO 22:45 WALLANDER -- PRIMA DEL GELO - 2 TEMPO 23:20 GUIDA AL CAMPIONATO (*) 00:10 ANTEPRIMA SIPARIO NOTTE 00:25 SIPARIO NOTTE 01:00 TG4 - RASSEGNA STAMPA 01:15 IERI E OGGI IN TV SPECIAL PREMIATISSIMA'82 - SESTA PUNTATA - 1 TEMPO 01:55 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 02:00 IERI E OGGI IN TV SPECIAL PREMIATISSIMA'82 - SESTA PUNTATA - 2 TEMPO 02:55 MEDIA SHOPPING 03:10 BLUE MURDER GELOSIA FATALE 04:00 TERRA NOSTRA 2-LA SPERANZA left|thumb|50x50px 06:00 TG LA7 METEO 07:40 Omnibus Week End 09:20 L'INTERVISTA 09:50 I Cacciatori Dei Tesori Perduti 10:35 Il Riposo Del Guerriero 12:30 TG LA7 12:35 I Segreti dell'Archeologia 13:00 MAI DIRE SI 14:00 Jack Frost 16:00 Soldato Sotto La Pioggia 18:00 Operazione Crossbow 20:00 TG LA7 20:05 PRACTICE - PROFESSIONE AVVOCATI 21:00 Il Sorpasso Tutti 23:00 LA VALIGIA DEI SOGNI 23:40 CROZZA ITALIA 01:35 TG LA7 01:45 25a ORA - IL CINEMA ESPANSO 03:45 CNN Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Tre z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canale 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Italia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rete 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki La 7 z 2008 roku